


He Was Happy

by Taloned_Hawk



Series: One Hour Challenge [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, Mentions of Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taloned_Hawk/pseuds/Taloned_Hawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: TRYING TO BE REAL GROWN UPS WHO ARE RESPONSIBLE but they still eat kids cereal and get up early to watch cartoons think maybe this is your prompt</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Sometimes adults needs to relive their childish joy to help them heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Was Happy

TRYING 2 BE REAL GROWN UPS WHO R RESPONSIBLE but they still eat kids cereal and get up early 2 watch cartoons think maybe this is your prompt

 

They are murders, ruling over Los Santos with the fear of death. They are known as the Fake AH Crew. 

 

Most fights come to the crew, revenge often sparking the flame. Yet, the mastermind of Jack always finds out the plot. He has saved the day many a time before, without having to use weapons or murder of the competition- all it takes is a locked door to shut them out. The computer was his main weapon, able to hack and break any security his crew may face. In a pinch he serves as the medical professional, stitching up wounds and fixing broken bones. Breaking out his old N64, Jack likes to relax while eating Lucky Charms and playing his old video games.

 

Yet, it can never always be that lucky. When they are caught on the field, Michael is the one to go for. With punches and kicks that can hospitalize a fully-trained fighter, his strength grows when the safety of his crew is compromised. If he is out of commission, a fiery bird of his wife takes his place. Lindsey matches the ferocity of the warrior with agile and flighty movements. The duo are to be feared. Yet, when the nights are quiet and the war is done, they often retire to their shared room, watching old television shows until the sun rises once more. 

 

An explosion is nothing to be feared- unless if it is dressed in leather and has flyaway, sandy hair. Gavin is the explosive master of the crew, creating bombing monstrosities out of almost nothing. Having almost no skill with a gun or a knife, he seems to be one of the fragile links of the crew. Assassination attempts meant for Gavin has come and gone, each with a loud blast and the smell of gunpowder filling the air. Gavin’s fire is doused with water, however, when the crew goes to their mountain forest retreat. Unable to use a slip-and-slide when he was younger, he tries to use it as often as possible (often with loud laughter and the radiation of joy).

 

The youngest is also the most hardened. Ray, having lived on the street ever since the young age of twelve, had grown up having to be silent. The most silent weapon is his trusty sniper rifle, which is acquitted with a top-notch silencer. Often enough, the mission calls for careful execution of a target. Ray is the man for that. His partner in crime is Ryan Haywood, the shadow everyone fears at the end of their beds. With a glinting mask and shining, carved knife, he is the man that strikes fear into the heart of their enemies. Ryan and Ray (affectionately called the R and R Connection) are often sent out to do smaller jobs outside of Los Santos. Outside Los Santos, the duo enjoy going to arcades and playing to their hearts content. The crew often are happy when they return with stuffed animals laden in their arms.

 

The leader is a man with a stubble and dark-circled eyes. Geoff runs the show, doing close to pretty much everything. He is the first man his enemies see, and usually the last. The protection of his crew is alike to a father protecting his children. In another year, another life, he would be at home with his wife and daughter, laughing and enjoying his mellow life. That life had ended a little over five years ago, when his two loved ones had been slaughtered by a man in a white mask. Revenge had led Geoff into the world of crime, and the crew’s ultimate goal was to find the man and let Geoff’s family rest in peace. The leader’s former family had loved to watch old movies in front of the television, covered in blankets and eating popcorn and other movie snacks.

 

This is where the crew was now. Jack had one of the armchairs, wrapped in a blanket and yawning, feet up and computer nowhere in sight. Michael and Lindsey shared the smaller sofa, Lindsay’s head resting on his chest. They had stolen the popcorn, munching as the movie played. Ray was sitting cross-legged on the floor, muttering to Ryan throughout the entire movie. Ryan was trying to shush him, before just shoving a fistful of popcorn in his mouth. Ray would end up coughing and spluttering, before continuing to talk about how “shitty the movie was” or “how he’s seen the movie a thousand times already”. The cycle would repeat endlessly.

 

Gavin was spread out on the couch, feet resting on Geoff’s lap. On scary movie nights, he would often risk kicking at Geoff while screaming. The flailing Gavin would then get a blanket thrown over his head, and a pillow or two thrown at him. 

 

Geoff was sitting with a beer in hand, a smile on his face. This smile was not of glee or formed into a cocky smirk. It was of pure bliss. Joy. This was his new family, continuing the traditions that his family had not been able to continue. He was happy.


End file.
